


Asleep

by NightCurse



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCurse/pseuds/NightCurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic de Asleep de The Smiths (•_•) / ( •_•)>⌐■-■ / (⌐■_■)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Growtear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growtear/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para una amiga a la que también le gusta el Dick/Dami

Alfred había cocinado pie de manzana para la cena, servía en un fino plato de la vajilla de porcelana con las cucharas de plata que había pulido por la tarde con estricto rigor en su rutina, había aguardado varias horas la llegada de más comensales más el mayordomo miró el reloj de péndulo con cara de oro marcar la medianoche menos cinco y se encontraba suspirando debiendo reservarse el poner la mesa como tantas otras veces lo había hecho si nadie iría a cenar al menos ese día. Pese a que su maestría en la cocina estuviera en gran estima para la familia a la que servía —y que quede claro que pese a correr peligro a extinguirse el apellido Wayne todos aquellos aprendices y camaradas de Bruce eran su familia; el comedor se encontraba normalmente vacío noche tras noche al estar tanto su amo como sus protegidos vigilando la ciudad.  
No obstante daba la casualidad que ese día era de esas rarezas donde una de las aves que habían dejado el nido volvían de visita a saludar al padre y al mayordomo. Un caso de Bruce se había cruzado con una investigación de Dick Grayson en Blüdhaven y padre e hijo habían vuelto a trabajar juntos, así que abriendo ese pasadizo secreto en la biblioteca de laa mansión con una charola de té y una rebanada de pie de acompañamiento, Alfred bajaba hacia la baticueva a encontrarse con Dick para ofrecerle de cenar.  
Frente a la pantalla de una de tantas computadoras interconectadas en red Dick estaba sentado vestido de negro y azul sin mascara mirando una serie de documentos, mapas y expedientes con fotografías de la caso que estaban resolviendo. Todo era completamente normal en él reconectando pistas y leyendo de nuevo reportes, todo salvo aquel cable blanco desde su oído hasta el aparato en la mesa al que estaba conectado. Dick estaba escuchando música.  
—¿Tomando un merecido descanso de sus tribulaciones joven Richard?— colocó Alfred la charola junto al reproductor de Nightwing siguiéndole con la mirada— Debería aprovechar la ocasión y comer un poco  
—Oh. Pie de manzana, debo estar de suerte hoy —recibió el plato con gusto dando un bocado para volver a mirar la pantalla—. Pese a la recomendación esta ha sido una noche tranquila  
—El amo Bruce no ha de tardar en confirmar su regreso  
—Damian lo acompañó —tomó otro bocado de pie llevándolo con el tenedor a su boca.  
—Raro será el día en que no lo haga— colocó los cubos de azúcar en la taza de Dick.  
—Creo que le dio problemas, Bruce fue cortante en la comunicación  
Alfred contempló la vitrina de trajes en un severo tono de nostalgia.  
—Si ese ha sido el caso confío en que el amo Bruce encuentre solución a su caso  
Dick terminó su pie al poco tiempo dejando apenas moronas de este en el plato, Alfred recogió el servicio volviendo el camino andado hacia la mansión ante la inconfundible interrupción de un sonido en la entrada, el batimovil acababa de ingresar.  
Alfred y Nightwing miraban a los ocupantes detrás del vidrio blindado oscuro abriéndose las puertas. Batman lucía regio y sombrío, siempre lóbrego enfundado en el traje, pero por alguna razón esa vez lucía más lóbrego y amenazante y esto era porque estaba enfadado. Las comisuras de sus labios y el entrecejo delataban su estado.  
Del otro asiento la figura pequeña de un chico se asomaba saltando fuera del auto. También estaba de mal humor.  
—Debimos haber investigado en el almacén  
—¡No debiste desobedecerme nuevamente! Si no asumirás el papel de Robin…  
—Ah, ¿entonces es un rol por el cual debí audicionar? No me cabe duda de que es sola una representación de payasos cuando dejamos ir a los malos de la historia  
—Estábamos buscando información, no buscábamos un arresto sino asustarlos  
Damian cruzó los brazos terco.  
—Yo lo llamo deficiencia  
Si bien los espectadores de aquella pelea entre padre e hijo no intervinieron tampoco pudieron centrar su atención a nada más porque cualquier cosa hubiera sido considerada impropia.  
—Nightwing—, se dirigió a él Batman en lugar de seguir discutiendo con su hijo —descarga la grabación del batimovil y haz un reconocimiento facial, hay nuevos miembros trabajando para Cobblepot, su acento es extranjero, quiero saber sus antecedentes  
—El acento es de Siberia —interrumpió Robin seguro de sus palabras —la diversidad racial en ellos me hace sospechar de una banda relacionada a la KGBestia y traficantes chinos, hace un par de años dieron un golpe importante en Irak robando piezas datadas de más de 2300 años para cubrir su verdadero movimiento. De esa forma consiguieron traficar ocho toneladas de droga hacia Oriente  
Su padre le miró furtivamente por no haber compartido esa información en el trayecto a casa, aunque de haber hablado igualmente solo hubieran discutido en lugar de compartir pistas. Damian había revisado la grabación antes en su propio dispositivo y al confirmar sus sospechas pudo revelar su teoría de vuelta a casa.  
Nightwing descargó el video a la computadora mirando la pelea que habían tenido en los muelles, comprendió el enfado de Bruce y el riesgo en que Damian había puesto la operación, más no quiso comentar nada en ese momento mientras corría el programa de reconocimiento facial en las imágenes y los datos coincidían con lo que Damian había encontrado, y aquella era quizás la pista más destacada de esa incursión pese a lo atropellado en el proceder del pupilo.  
—Hay cuatro coincidencias con expedientes criminales, incluido un robo al Museo Nacional de Irak—dijo terminado el proceso.  
Bruce se acercó a mirar detenidamente la pantalla notando los tatuajes de los criminales que habían abatido. Su mirada estaba en detrimento de su paciencia.  
—Envía la información a Oracle, la Interpol debe detener información reciente de ellos y sus últimos movimientos, si están en Gotham quiero saber las razones y sus posibles objetivos, no los quiero en la ciudad  
Aunque no lo hizo o no lo demostró su hijo estaba a poco de ponerse a refunfuñar.  
—Damian, mañana hay un evento de caridad de parte de la Fundación Wayne, debes estar listo a las ocho para llegar a tiempo— dijo su padre a punto de retirarse.  
—Cómo sea —le dio la espalda después de compartir una mirada de recriminación con él.  
Alfred recibió un batarang con sangre de uno de los criminales y el mayordomo lo tomó sabiendo debían ejecutarse pruebas en este, así como sus ojos también percibieron la sangre propia de Batman en el traje negro, una herida que iba a necesitar sutura.  
—¿Cómo estuvo la Opera hoy amo Bruce? —pregunto por el evento anterior a ponerse la capa en su horario taciturno como Bruce Wayne.  
Damian respondió al mismo tiempo que su padre con la misma respuesta.  
—Fue como de costumbre  
Y tanto padre e hijo endurecieron su rostro por aquel lapso donde se descubrían parecidos. Batman y Alfred desaparecieron a su retorno a la mansión.  
Dick y Damian quedaron frente a la computadora solos.  
—¿Una noche dura eh?  
El nuevo Robin tampoco estaba de humor.  
—Nada que no fuera predecible  
Mirando la pantalla Dick tenía quizás solo una pregunta más.  
—¿Cómo supiste lo de la KGBestia?  
Damian no pudo evitar mostrar una cara complaciente de orgullo sometida a la severidad de su enfado todavía.  
—He leído todos los expedientes del trabajo de mi padre incluyendo los tuyos Agente Grayson  
El teléfono de Dick empezó a sonar en ese momento.  
—Eres todo un caso Damian —miró la pantalla del móvil viendo quién era y contestó. La chica en cuestión no estaba en casa pero había recibido el mensaje de lo que necesitaban de ella —Babs, ¿cómo te encuentras?... Sí, hay una coincidencia con el caso de Blüdhaven… Precisamente. Confiamos en ti para el trabajo… Buena suerte Babs  
Al colgar el humor de Damian había mutado a uno mejor y Dick ya sabía la razón.  
—Si ese es el tono que tienes para Oracle no quisiera imaginar qué clase de tono tendrás para una chica de moral desviada en tus contactos  
Dick presionó el móvil en su mano sabiendo que aquello pudo haberse evitado de haberlo cambiado hacia mucho tiempo.  
—Tu astucia no siempre es bien recibida —respondió enfadado más consigo mismo que con el chico—. Además mi teléfono de hundió en una alcantarilla, por eso estoy usando el antiguo  
—Como si me interesaran tus cuitas  
Dick sonrió prematuramente con una broma entre ceja y ceja.  
—Aunque si lo prefieres pondré al Dr. Bartolo cantándole a Rosina para que no te quepa duda quién es cada vez que me habla una chica  
Aquella referencia al Barbero de Sevilla —la obra que había ido a ver con su padre hacía unas horas— surtió el efecto deseado. El rostro constreñido de Damian le indicó su pequeño triunfo pero que tampoco se lo iría a tomar tan en serio.  
—Madura Grayson —fue lo último que escuchó de Robin por ese día y acabó solo en la baticueva con los expedientes abiertos del caso y el video de los muelles el cual iría a ver un par de veces más para buscar cualquier indicio de algo que no hubiera visto la primera vez.  
Richard se estiró en la silla tranquilo, ya conocía la rutina nocturna.  


♦

Cuando no podía dormir en su habitación por cualquier cosa que perturbara su mente y el entrenamiento no pudiera distraerlo lo suficiente, Damian prefería compañía animal o un buen libro. Se había quedado en la biblioteca un par de horas leyendo con un nuevo libro bajo el brazo antes de extrañar su cama. Las mascotas que lo habían acompañado a la biblioteca despertaron con su movimiento que, somnoliento, indicaba que volvería a su cama y hasta allá lo irían a acompañar.  
Por el pasillo hacia su habitación encontró una puerta abierta de donde la tenue iluminación de una lámpara encendida desplegaba una mancha de luz perceptible apenas por la alfombra del piso y el papel tapiz de la pared.  
Abriendo más la puerta reconoció frente a su laptop a Richard escribiendo un reporte mientras de las bocinas salía con el sonido bajo una canción.  
—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora Damian? —separó los ojos de la pantalla deteniendo las manos sobre el teclado.  
—Podría preguntarte lo mismo  
—Tengo trabajo de la estación. Mi jefe me extendió el viaje a Gótica por el fin de semana, debo presentarme al trabajo el lunes a primera hora en el checador  
—El Jefe de Policía de Blüdhaven debió comprender que trabajas con Batman  
Dick pensó en aclarar algo más ese punto pero decidió callar. En ese momento detrás de Damian dos animales terminaron por hacer que entrara completo en la habitación.  
—¡Ace! —reconoció al gran danés de pelaje oscuro al lado del chico seguido de un gato que reconoció por igual pero prefería no recordar su nombre porque Damian lo llamaba Alfred —¿Solamente dos esta vez?  
—Los únicos que están despiertos. Y se llama Titus  
—Por Tito Andrónico, no necesito la explicación otra vez  
El gran danés fue a subirse a la cama seguido de Alfred que con los bigotes arriba también buscaba un sitio donde acomodarse. Damian se cruzó de brazos atento a la música de la laptop de Richard.  
—Dudo mucho que se necesario escuchar música de los 80’s para realizar tu trabajo  
El mayor sonrió.  
—Es una libertad que me concedo cuando estoy en mi habitación. Además, son The Smiths, ¿realmente no sientes nada cuando los escuchas?  
Damian subió los hombros sin prestarle importancia mientras Dick cantaba para sí mismo.  
— _I would go out tonight but I haven’t got a stitch to wear, this man said “it’s gruesome that someone so handsome should care”… na, na-na, na-na, na-na this charming man…_  
Damian contempló al otro entregado a su canción.  
— _This charming man…_  
Y Alfred a su lado maulló con plenas intenciones de dormir en la cama de Grayson. Damian tuvo que cubrirse la boca por la risa que quería escapar de su garganta. Dick procuró no mellar el humor de Damian recalcándole aquel despliegue de contento sobretodo porque la siguiente estrofa no le parecía.  
—Bien, es bueno saber que por lo menos alguien tiene una opinión respecto a The Smiths— y luego uso atención al libro que llevaba bajo el brazo —Ah, Hemingway, es una buena historia aquella que estás leyendo, la filosofía que Roberto acaba por encontrar en esa misión es invaluable para cualquiera  
—Por supuesto que no tenían a The Smiths en medio de la Guerra Civil Española  
—Es obvio que no. Pero esta canción no deja de gustarme. Podrías escucharla más detenidamente hasta tratar de entenderla en una perspectiva más profunda, o mejor Asleep, Asleep sería mejor para esa novela  
El del libro hizo un mohín.  
—He contemplado a la muerte en miles de formas Grayson, ajena o cercana es igual de imparcial con todo mundo, y aún no ha llegado el día de mi muerte. No es la muerte a lo que temo. Yo no le temo a nada  
Dick se mantuvo un silencio un momento, después recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y la cabeza en los brazos flexionados sujetando su nuca compartió otro pensamiento.  
—¿Quién habló de miedo? Yo me refería a la pérdida, ese desolador sentimiento residual de un vacío inconmensurable porque cuando ya has perdido a alguien y observas en los ojos de los que sufren la muerte de alguien querido aquello que una vez te atormentó, bien, al menos no sientes solo en un camino desierto  
El chico pretendió no darle importancia.  
—A todos nos llega la muerte, es igual de irrefrenable como la gravedad  
—Pero no todos estamos igualmente preparados para enfrentarla por más fuertes que creamos ser— rebatió Dick—Damian, no estás exento a esta clase de emociones. Y cómo no eres insensible a ellas podrías intentar dormir escuchándola, Asleep es muy bella —y comenzó a canturrearla felizmente.  
—Cómo si eso fuera a sucederme  
—No pierdes nada con darle una oportunidad  
Damian siguió cruzado de brazos pero alcanzó a recargarse en la cama con las rodillas colgando de la orilla. Estaba en medio de Titus y Alfred, el último se acomodó mejor a su costado y recibió una caricia antes de que con el ceño fruncido el chico cerrara los ojos intentando dormir como Dick le había sugerido.  
Él estaba seguro de que no le ganaría el sueño, pero aquella canción pese a parecerle una declaración auténticamente suicida resultó no ser mala para su oído, y de hecho era tranquilizadora…  
No fue sino hasta la mañana que se dio cuenta de la treta con una manta encima cubriéndolo. Se levantó apurado y jurando con voz baja mientras el sol se colaba por la ventana.  
“Maldición” pensó para sí mismo escuchando un quejido de Titus por el ruido tan temprano.  
En el marco de la puerta Dick con la chaqueta de cuero puesta y en la teatral actitud orgullosa del vencedor le miraba.  
—Buenos días Bello Durmiente, ¿descansaste?  
Damian le lanzó una mirada asesina sentado en la cama junto a Titus que había levantado la cabeza con el movimiento pero ausente Alfred al haberse marchado antes de la habitación. Dick en la puerta desplegaba una sonrisa suficiente que el otro no soportaba.  
—Si le dices a alguien de esto…  
—Tranquilo Damian, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —le guiñó un ojo en burla.  
El chico en su cama le lanzó una almohada que esquivó y siguió por el pasillo en sus propios asuntos.  
Junto a Titus que le miraba con extrañez su dueño se quedó sumamente avergonzado mirando a la laptop cerrada del pelinegro con un odio terrible.  
Aquella fue la vez que escuchó The Smiths la primera vez, porque la última sería en un escenario completamente distinto a cómo pudiera haber imaginado sus más severos pensamientos.  


♦

“Robin... Robin…” provenía un eco confuso hacia sus oídos. Su cabeza resentía la falta de oxígeno, y sus oídos zumbando daban la impresión de estar próximos a estallar. Aquella voz que le hablaba se le hacía conocida, pero en medio de tanta confusión y sangre tanto suya como de su enemigo derrotado atraerían depredadores pronto si es que la falta de aire no lo mataba a él antes. Hipoxia sonaba ridículamente doloroso y burlesco a la lejanía como causa de muerte, y por lo tanto lo irritaba más.  
La luz no parecía aumentar conforme trató de nadar hacia la superficie, y herido se vio obligado a dejar de luchar más por impulso que por voluntad.  
De haber tenido otro cuchillo usándolo para elevarse no habría alcanzado a detener el estallido final abriendo significado una muerte peor, más al menos se congratulaba con una nítida felicitación de haber acabado con quién le había hecho tanto daño físico.  
Fue entonces cuando desde las penumbras de aquella tumba acuática burbujas de las más abisales aguas del más allá trajeron una voz lúgubre, siniestra, desde el fondo del océano.  
“Damian…”  
Y sus ojos se cerraron ya sin plenas facultades de sí mismo porque aquel sonido era inconfundible -quizás porque estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, de que aquellas eran las voces mezcladas tanto de su padre como de Talia.  
—¡Dios mío, Robin!— volvió a escuchar confuso, y un chapoteo en la superficie apareció como un borrón oscuro lanzándose al agua para darle alcance tan cerca y tan lejos de la superficie como creía estar.  
King Shark había sido el criminal al que se vio enfrentado en aquella confrontación donde la Liga de la Justicia cayó en el cebo de Savage para provocar el mayor daño pasando desapercibidos. Batman logró descifrar sus planes justo a tiempo para evitar que cientos de personas reunidas en Amnesty Bay por un festival musical fueran heridas. Robin, Nightwing y Red Robin tenían cada quién su propio oponente para terminar de cumplir la misión. Pero para ayudar a Croc por el bien de la misión que Luthor había conspirado al lado de Savage apareció Nanaue intentando devorarlos.  
Damian había buceado antes y estaba preparado para la ocasión que se prestara donde el deber no era irresoluto a sus preparativos si él estaba preparado para cualquier evento. Y por esta razón King Shark acabó con un cuchillo de buceo en la garganta cuyo helio se expandió sacándolo del agua y decapitándolo en el acto.  
Con esta señal Nightwing había sido capaz de localizarlo en el mar reuniendo al equipo. Tim había vuelto con Bruce. Él acudió a ayudarle lanzándose al mar al ver que este no ascendía.  
El portador de malas noticias entonces supo Dick sería él cuando consiguió llevar a Damian a la orilla haciendo que el aire volviera a sus pulmones pero al que no podría restablecerle la sangre perdida al notar que la razón por la cual le parecía más ligero al cargarlo. Y esto era porque Robin había perdido la facultad de caminar.  
—Oh Dios mío—, no pudo reprimir la expresión de terror contemplando aquel cuerpo infantil todavía al que le habían sido arrancadas las extremidades inferiores a mordidas.  
Dick no pudo pensar en nada y al ver sus ojos el niño también supo ver su suerte. Era tan malo como le había dolido, tanto como la mirada de desesperanza y desesperación que Nigthwing revelaba tan desolado.  
—Vas a estar bien —empezó a mentirle tratando de ocultar los nervios en su garganta y adjudicado las gotas que escurrían de su cara al mar, pero la sal y origen de estas así como su calor eran otro muy distinto. Todas sus mentiras el otro las supo reconocer perfectamente al oír su tono—. Detendré la hemorragia, vas a estar bien —decía recogiéndolo del agua con las piernas deshechas una debajo de la rodilla y la otra con la rótula expuesta.  
Damian estaba empapado y débil, pálido cómo pocas veces lo había visto antes porque para aquel niño heredero de los Wayne y los al Ghul, ya había experimentado la muerte antes, pero no de la manera en que volvía aquella sombra a posarse en sus ojos lentamente, drenando lo poco de vida que quedaba de él.  
Dick hizo lo posible para hacerle torniquetes en las destrozadas piernas, pero Damian tosió sangre mientras terminaba el nudo de la segunda. Había pedido ayuda y refuerzos, era urgente, más la pelea de la Liga seguía vigente y el único que confirmó su llamado de auxilio fue Tim, aunque tardaría en llegar en medio de una pelea contra Croc ayudado por Barbara.  
—Robin, dime que más te duele—, quiso levantarlo buscando más heridas, pero la sangre de estas había sido lavada con el agua y eran poco reconocibles en el traje. Damian le instigó con la mano a que dejara de tocarlo, lo estaba avergonzando de más.  
—Ya no siento dolor Grayson… solo es… frío… —le miraron sus ojos honestos y cansados con la más sincera y enfadada sonrisa en los labios. Su voz sonaba lejana, la falta de energía menguaba sus fuerzas aún en la más liviana displicencia.  
Odiaba encontrarse en esa situación y sobre todo lo demás, sentirse débil, vulnerable y abatido. La derrota no era una opción para él, mucho menos una tan patética.  
Trató de pensar en las cosas positivas mientras le decía a Nightwing sobre haber visto a miembros de la Liga de Asesinos en las fuerzas de los contrarios y que si su abuelo estaba involucrado debía decírselo a Batman lo más pronto posible, y a este por igual mencionó en la comunicación la situación de Robin. Bruce había escuchado y era necesitado, tanto con la Liga como con su familia, así que mientras disparaba desde el Batwing su corazón se había partido en dos al estar cumpliendo con su deber pero fallando como padre.  
La peor parte de todo era que Damian lo entendía también, y quizás mejor que nadie. Que su lugar estaba peleando, no con él, y que lo culparía por abandonar su puesto si fuere a verlo. Solo quizás, en ese momento, él quería que no fuera así al menos por esa vez, la última, una única como aquella otra donde el calor se desprendió lentamente de su cuerpo malhecho hasta acabar en brazos de su padre.  
Este beneficio no lo tendría ahora. Y si esos eran sus últimos momentos realmente al menos no estaría solo y su cuerpo no se lo había tragado el mar.  
Richard se encontraba a su lado haciendo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida. Había algo en aquel cielo nublado de día tan amenazante de lluvia que lo deslumbraba, quemaba sus pupilas tan cegadora luz más había conseguido hacerse a la idea de los ojos ardiéndole porque no dolía tanto como lo habían sido las mandíbulas de King Shark en sus piernas hacía minutos.  
—Por favor no me cargues— le dijo a Dick cuando lo levantó en sus brazos para llevarlo hacia donde Tim pudiera verlos y ayudarles, solo que los dos sabían podría llegar tarde cuando finalmente se desocupara.  
—Tengo que conseguirte ayuda Damian —intentaba inútilmente Richard encontrar una forma de salvarle, ayudarlo, mantenerlo vivo y consiente un poco más, pero aquella situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y el llanto ya no lo dejaba pensar porque todo se volvía imparable. Aquello que tanto temía estaba por ocurrir de nuevo.  
—¿Y dónde vas a encontrar ayuda aquí Grayson? Es tierra de nadie, una plataforma abandonada… ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? ¿Cauterizarás mis heridas? ¿Crees que no noté que desperdiciaste tu última bengala Grayson?... —volvió a toser— Ya deja de intentar, me estas desesperando  
—Por favor no te rindas. Este no es el Damian que conozco, no es este  
—¿Acaso no vez que estoy incompleto idiota?... No tiene caso discutir… Nightwing, necesito un favor  
—Por favor no… no me digas esto  
El chico le ignoró continuando con su petición.  
—Dile a mi padre que no fue su culpa, no permitas que se sienta culpable por esto. La Liga tiene que ganar. También dile que lo respeto y le pido perdón si lo he dañado antes y a ti también o cualquier otro  
—Damian… por favor  
—Y una cosa más Grayson…—sujetó su mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban —por favor canta esa estúpida canción de los Smiths… cántame para que me duerma  
La mandíbula de Dick cayó con toso su peso de su cara, y las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse en sus ojos ardiendo como fuego sobre su piel.  
—Damian, no. No puedo hacer eso— recriminó aquella última petición. El niño en sus brazos le miró con ira apenas marcada en su húmedo y frío rostro cetrino.  
—Es lo último que voy a pedir, o puedes dejarme morir solo si no vas a obedecerme  
Dick lo recogió un poco más sobre sus piernas apretando un puño. El nudo de su garganta se cerró aún más, la cabeza palpitaba, las manos se crispaban sujetando a Damian y en el pecho el dolor intenso instalado desde el momento en que lo había reconocido en el agua avivó su llama arduamente como la serpiente que después de morder enrolla a su víctima para romperle los huesos.  
Con voz trémula y temblorosa Damian fue capaz de escuchar debajo de él los más tristes versos que finalmente cobraron sentido en ese momento.

_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_I’m tired and I_  
_I want to go to bed…_

Al saberse obedecido su expresión cambió sintiéndose reconfortado. Sus ojos dejaron de mirar a Dick concentrándose en el cielo a espaldas de este, tan interminable, tan limpio, pacífico y luminoso.

_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_and then leave me alone_  
_Don’t try to wake me in the morning_  
_‘cause I will be gone…_

La voz de Dick se quebraba conforme miraba a Damian tan quieto debajo de él, y su voz lo demostraba mientras cantaba aquella despedida.

_Don’t feel bad for me_  
_I want you to know_  
_Deep in the cell of my heart_  
_I will feel so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_I don’t want to wake up_  
_on my own anymore_  
_Don’t feel bad for me_  
_I want you to know_  
_Deep in the cell of my heart_  
_I will feel so glad to go…_

_There is another world_  
_There is another world…_  
_well, there must be…_

Un sonido en el cielo detuvo el canto de Dick quien con renovadas esperanzas se reincorporó al divisar el helicóptero en el cielo aproximándose hacia ellos.  
Damian ya no conectaba las imágenes que recibían sus ojos. ¿Por qué Dick estaba tan animado? ¿Sería acaso su padre? ¿Había conseguido llegar con él?  
Si era así aquello lo hacía feliz, y desearía poder dibujar una sonrisa en aquel rostro moribundo suyo, más, ya no tenía fuerzas, y ya no estaba en él mismo.  
Su último esfuerzo estaba concentrado en al menos no cerrar los ojos pese a los pasos apresurados que estaban acercándose a él. Nightwing estaba con otra persona, alguien de capa que apenas pudo percibir con el filo de su vista periférica.  
¿Qué decía la canción al final?  
Por supuesto, recordó.

_Bye_  
_Bye…_  
_Bye…_

Y todo terminó.


End file.
